Aeternitas
* * * * * }} |race = Demigod |gender = Male |age = 400+ (Chronologically) |height = 204cm (6.7ft) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = Unknown |blood type = |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Temple of Time |mark location = |occupation = *Majin *Horologist |previous occupation = Slave |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Eternita (Suspected parent) |counterpart = |magic = |Rifurekutā|lit. "Refractive"}} * * * * ** ** ** * }} |curse = |weapons = Ascalon (Dragon Slayer Magic) |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} out!|Aeternitas to the Wizard Saint Jura about the seven Dragon Slayers.}} , the , the or the is a male demigod majin with great knowledge and power over Time Magic, a Lost Magic that focus solely on the aspects and properties of . He's listed as one of the repuated Saints of Eurasia and amongst the demigods of the Gods of Eurasia. However he turned his back on the gods after the Second War decimated the Temple of Time, killing those he cared for, now on a hunt to slay dragon slayers after the dragons died, and would use Ascalon, a weapon of a dragon slayer to kill slayers. Biography Early Life Aeternitas was born in a unknown location of Eurasia as the demigod son of Eternita, the divine personification of . Raised by the Temple of Time, Aeternitas as demonstrated his capacity of Time Magic to which lead to the notion to being the son of Jikan. Brought and learnt the beliefs in the Temple of Time, Aeternitas dedicated himself to the temple and his Mother. Through his early life in the temple, Gregory began to learn more on his magic, unlocking and awakening much more as time progrossed to the point his magic caused him to have his hatled completly, making him stay in his prime til death. Aeternitas skills and capabilities soon allowed him to obtain the title of Saint, one of the only five individuals in the entire world, to which soon after the outbreak of the fercious Second War, a war fought between Man and dragons. During the war, the dragons decimated the Temple of Time but with his magic, Aeternitas survived but was surrounded by the corpses of the Temple. The dragon that killed his people was then taken out by another the only human Saint Georg, an reputed Dragon Slayer wielding the dragon-slaying weapon Ascalon. Thanking the Saint, the dragon slayer rode off on his horse to combat against the dragons. Astounded that humanity was capable of such feats, seeked answeres how and found it dragons taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic. Shocked and horrified, this revealement lead him into a path of vengeful existence. Blaming not only the dragons, but also dragon slayer for the destruction of the Temple of Time, began to seek out the slayers. On his journey, he stumbled upon Saint George, to which he surpised George with his assault and due to the fact George did was not even thinking of Aeternitas would attack, allowed him to kill the saint with the Arc of Time, sending a spear 500x faster into the futuer, and impaling his head. Now dead, Aeternitas would pick up the weapon Ascalon, to whch George embued his Dragon Slayer Magic into it, and thus allowed the demigod to obtain Dragon Slayer Magic inside the spear. With the spear would Aeternitas became capable of slaying not only dragon slayers, but also the dragon population. Throughout the later years of the war, Aeternitas became one of the bloodiest dragon slayers on Eurasia, who became engraved into history as one of the greatest dragon slayers in history. However at the same time became one of the most terrifying force, by which Aeternitas targetted the dragon slayers, killing all of them in Eurasia. After he killed more then 100 slayers, the remaining fled and came to Ishgar, where the dragon war continued. Seeing this opporunity, he also followed to Ishgar and to set the score of ending all slayers. When he reached Ishgarian shores, he entered Fiore and began his hunt for the slayers. Throughout Fiore did Aeternitas began to combat any dragons that stand in his way with Ascalon, using it to pierce their scales and end them. However he soon sensed a shift in spacetime, someone performing a very powerful Time Magic, which he realized was time travel, and the fact five dragon slayers were sent to the future. Finding this insulting, he'd would forget about the other slayers, and began his hunt for the seven dragon slayers. Appearance Aeternitas is shown to be pieces of armour that he uses to support himself with time magic, clothed and metallic, he's true appearance is never shown as he said its been "deformed" with his overuse with time magic. His eyes glowing blue and standing at 204cm (6.7ft), he shows himself as a formiddable force to be reckon with. Personality Magic & Abilities |Rifurekutā|lit. "Refractive"}}: Reflector is the magic that distorts reality; objects and non-sentient entities, thus Aeternitas is able to distort to the degree that makes him almost entirely immune to physical and magical assaults at will. With the drawbacks that it can only affect a single area, as such he almost uses this magic defensively and on himself, thus granting himself something akin to a . Using Reflector on himself, he makes himself completely immune to magical and physical assaults and wont be harmed by such attacks. Since Reflector is unable to affect living things, one can bypass this defense by going raw hand-to-hand unarmed combat (with ya hands, literally). Unlike others, Aeternitas suffers from a weakness that while using Reflector, he's unable to use any other magic. : Aeternitas is shown to be a skilled swordsman during his 400 year tenure, showing great coordination and executation of Sword Magic. Using Ascalon, he's capable of performing a array of Sword Magic spells based on the other magics in his arsenal, including Ascalon's Dragon Slayer Magic, ultizing it to its fulliest when facing against a dragon slayer. Not only that he's capable of using other swords to achieve Sword Magic spells in combination with Ascalon. : Through the sword Ascalon, Aeternitas is capable of performing Dragon Slayer Magic to use against dragons and dragon slayers. This magic for Aeternitas is be classified as a Holder Magic as it's used through a magical sword, if the wielder is able to consume the element is up to debate, but Aeternitas as yet to consume such things. Ascalon's Dragon Slayer Magic is currently the only known sword with it, embued by The Cerulean Dragon Ascalon for Saint George during the Second War. When the Saint was killed by Aeternitas, he obtained the sword and began to use its Dragon Slayer Magic in his attempt to eradicate dragons and slayers as a whole. : Aeternitas is a repuated mage who possess the lost magic over time, who he stated he learnt from his divine parent known as Eternita in Eurasian mythology. Having gained three of time magic, he's very skilfull in this particular magic, even declaring himself the , while others referred him as either . * : A magic that allows one to controls and manipulate the properties of , and allow him free motion. He's seen to either accelerated or decelerated time in order to give a edge during combat, along with fully halting the flow of time in a area around him. He rarely uses this magic and only does it when he feels like the fight or event goes for too long. How does however use it in a unique way, where he's capable of blasting beams of energy containing s, the of that he uses, which can cause many effects depending on the spells, such as accelerating the age of a limb, or freezing the time on one's body like said limb. Despite the strengths, Aeternitas stated for him, Âge Seal zaps and dicphers off his own remaining time, decreasing his life and thus rarely uses unless needed. ** is a Âge Seal spell that ceates a bubble that both accelerates the aging process of a individual, along with decelerating their movement. * : The most used of any time magics in his arsenal, Immobilization Magic allows Aeternitas to freeze time in a area, allowing free motion. Due to the fact he originated from another continent under another god of time, Chronos had no prior knowledge of his existence until he entered Fiore but proven to been the most difficult being to eliminate with his mastery over time. Through his journies, he has halted many attacks with this particular magic. * : Aeternitas is a powerful time wizard, and makes great use with Arc of Time. He always commonly uses Arc of Time to restore anything belonging to him destroyed, including his armour, equipment and even Ascalon at one point. His precision, his power and strength with it, including the capacity to bring out one's Third Origins and had even used Last Ages to rewint the planet's entire time for a full 5 hours. It's speculated by Plutarch he wears the armour due to drawback of Last Ages is accelerated aging, and this is more of a life support system, Aeternitas stated he can be affected by age, and the drawback was something else but he didn't elaborate what. .]] : Aeternitas as shown to have some degree of skill in Requip, the magic that allows one to contain and materialize equipment and weapons from another dimensional domain. He has used this to bring about the legendary sword, the Ascalon during battle and conflicts. , using telekinesis.]] : Aeternitas has shown basic degree in telekinesis, only shown to lift and telekinetically manipulate the temporal lexicon. : Aeternitas has shown basic degree of flight, but he's seems to only use to reach other places and never uses it for transportation Immense Magical Power: Aeternitas is an demigod son of Eternita, and possess higher quality and quantity of magic energy stored within his body. His vessel, the body is more structurally sound an normal human and thus can holder greater capacity. His magical power is constantly shown through his life through his many uses of time magics which requires a lot of power then most actually believes. *'S-Class+ Magical Aura': Aeternitas is able to express and exert his magical power into a navy-blue aura of magical power, which he's capable of utilizing in a defensive means. He's able to exert Reflector and time magic through his aura, warping spacetime to a degree, and causing visual confusions to those in range. The pressure is affected along with gravity and air density, and even causing a weak-minded or lower-classed individuals would begin to sweat and start to be overwhelemed. Unique Physiology: Aeternitas is the demigod son of Eternita, the goddess of time in Eurasian mythology, thus possess unique abilities attributed to his divine heritage. *'Immortality': Aeternitas is unable to die from age and is unable to be inflicted upon by diseases or any pathogens, thus keeping a prime body and state. However, he's still very much able to die by conventional means like any other. Master Unarmed Combatant: Through his 400 year life, Aeternitas attained great unarmed combatant capabilities to allow him to combat Dragon Slayers combined with his magic over time, and the usage of Ascalon. Able to single handily take on multiple foes, shown to be able to take on most fighters which fighters in both Eurasia and Ishgar. His skills allowed him to fight anyone as he learns more Martial Art techniques, increasing his combat intuition and strength. By the time of X784, Aeternitas would theortrically have the power skill to take on at least a single Wizard Saint such as Jura, but it's unknown how powerful he became in 400 years in unarmed combat. Master Swordsmanship: Aeternitas has studied the way of the sword, perfecting its every move how the sword interacts with everything. Precise in every strike with strength and complexity, Aeternitas is capable of battling others in a sword-on-sword combat for prolonged periods of time. He as even shown the capacity to face off the likes of Charlemagne, one of the greatest swordsman in the kingdom of Athens. Trivia & Notes *In , was the divine of . She was particularly associated with as a of the deified ( ). The religious maintenance of abstract deities such as Aeternitas was characteristic of official Roman cult from the time of the to the . *Physically based on from the animated series . *Aeternitas possess nine magics, to which three he knows at the most basic level. Category:Time Magic User Category:Arc of Time User Category:Immortal Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Reflector User Category:Requip User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Flight Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User